Mount Vesuvius
by starbr1te
Summary: [AU][AkuRoku] Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have Axel for a best friend? Roxas could tell you. Although maybe it wouldn't be a good idea, especially since he compares his day, when axel is there, to the eruption of a volcano. [AxelRoxas]
1. My life, Mount Vesuvius

**Title:** Mount Vesuvius

**Author:** Me of course. oathkeeper.x.oblivion

**Disclaimer:** Alrighty I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, other than you know my copy of the games...but you know I really don't think that counts... I stole the set up magiger for how I'm writing this info stuff from the **awesome** Slashapalooza... Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix...and Disney, plot is mine, keyboard on which I am currently typing is mine... I have a lot of things I'd like to have happened in Kingdom Hearts but we all know that isn't going to happen, and thus all I can do is dream along with my fellow authors, whom I have no right to be on the same site with because they are so much better than me.

**Raiting:** Umm T, Cause I'm really not into getting to far for my first fic, maybe...later but I don't know... I'll keep it T... Yey... don't let people who are afraid of Homosexuality read this, or volcanoes..or whatever..

**Summary:** None as of yet Roxas's point of view, talking a little about how he feels day by day. The whole story is going to generally be about Roxas and Axel... and Riku and Sora because my Beta would probably kill me if I don't put them in here somewhere... Zell will make an appearance but I don't know where yet

**Author's Note:** I don't have much of this story written and bear with me, I take forever to write... I'll try to stay on task really I will.

* * *

Roxas's Point of view (For those who don't read the Author stuff at the beginning.)

There are some things in life that feel perfect at one point in time, then completely wrong at another. Well you see that's what I feel like everyday. It all starts off with something being perfectly good one minute then all of a sudden the whole room is **crashing** down on top of me, like the eruption of Mount Vesuvius, except I'm the only one who can feel it. So my _imaginary_ Mount Vesuvius is erupting to cover a singular version Pompeii, currently, **me**.

Just so you catch up, Mount Vesuvius is a volcano that erupted however many hundreds of years ago…maybe thousands, and well it **completely** covered this town at the foot of the volcano, called Pompeii, with lava, and ash, and whatnot. People were petrified while they slept, or washed dishes, or whatever else they were doing at the time.

So if you can imagine what the little petrified people were feeling as they turned into human statues you can probably imagine how I feel when the ceiling starts to fall down on me, _okay_, so the ceiling thing is all mental, but it still happens.

Now I bet you're all like "Man this kid is a freak." But seriously if you had to live with what I do everyday you'd feel the same especially if **your** best friend was Axel.

* * *

Review please (I know you hear it a lot)

You wouldn't want the ceiling to actually crash down on Roxas now would you? Well the notes are longer than the intro... Hmm... Sorry I know I hate short chapters too, but I really wanted to post something and the rest was incomplete so Intro it was.

edit: It hurts me to see that I posted something that small... My sincerest apologies...really.

Love me?

-oathkeeper.x.oblivion


	2. Flashback to the Devil's eyes

**Title:** Mount Vesuvius

**Author:** Me of course. oathkeeper.x.oblivion

**Disclaimer:** Okay. I own the plot! Yay, Kingdom Hearts and related merchandise belong to SquareEnix and Disney.

**Raiting:** Hooray Rated 'T' for twincest! No. Just kidding! There will be probably some mature language, and some dancing, and quite a few nasty pranks.

**Chapter Summary:** Roxas is having a flashback!

**Author's Note:** Oh yay! Three pages single spaced! It's longer than the prologue at least! Bear with me please people. I'm making this up as I go

* * *

Alright, now that I have completely confused the general public and you all probably think I'm seriously nuts, I figure I should start at the beginning so you're not all left in the dark.

So my whole Axel problem started back in grade 4. Yep grade 4 was the year that changed it all. Back then life was easy, you played pretend, you fought over cookies, and you didn't care if you were dirty, or what your hair looked like. Life was all about games, fun and games. Can't say the same for life now can we?

Axel showed up in my class nearly two months after school started. Actually thinking back on it now, I'm pretty sure Axel showed up on Friday, October 13th, should've guess then that he was bad luck. Here I was, the picture of innocence, one of the smallest boys in the class, big blue eyes, soft fluffy blond hair (when it was clean), and of course often in clothes that matched my twin brother (yes we have one of those mothers), I think I was even wearing white that day. I'm not quite sure what compelled my mother to dress Sora (my twin) and me in white. Maybe she was trying to test different kinds of detergent or something and she knew that Sora and I would come home every colour but white.

I can only imagine what was going through Axel's mind when he walked into the classroom with his father, his red hair short back then but just as wild, his skin was pale, his eyes an unnatural green, and his smile, that smile was more like a grin, a grin that would haunt my nightmares for years to come. When I looked up from the picture I was colouring with Sora's crayons, sheer terror, that's what I felt when I locked my big blue eyes with his mischievous green ones. I will admit that the grin that he flashed at me when he saw the terror in my eyes did make me scream, yes I screamed, like the 9 year old boy I was. From then on Axel has made my life hell. I'm still not sure how he's my best friend.

.:---------------------:.

There comes a day in a person's life when they realise nothing is like they planned. I was having one of those moments just the other day. I had been sitting at the counter in the kitchen, nibbling on a piece of toast with peanut butter (Well it was more like peanut butter with toast, but that's irrelevant), thinking about the past and school, you know how my life had been going, when it hit me. It hit me like the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. I had spent almost all of my 17 years of life dealing with Axel. Axel's pranks, Axel's mood swings, Axel's torment, Axel's Drama. So this violent thought (because…you know…it came out of nowhere and hit me right when I least expected it) brought to me the question. Why? Why was I stuck dealing with Axel? Why couldn't he find someone else to torment, someone who knew how to handle people like him? All this thinking, this wondering, lead me into remembering. Remembering that day, the very first day of the 'Axel tormenting Roxas' stage that was my life.

**Friday, October 13****th**

_"Wake up!" Roxas whined at his twin, as he shook the boy trying to arouse him from the dream he seemed to be enjoying so much, "We're gonna be late for school!" The brunet's only response was a muffled 'merf' as he rolled onto his stomach and continued sleeping. "Sora!" Roxas cried, "If you don't get up you don't get to eat the yummy waffles that Mommy made." The mention of waffles sparked the boy's attention, he slowly opened one eye._

_"Waffles?" The sleepy twin asked, his voice still slightly muffled by the pillow pressed up against his face._

_"Yes Sora, waffles." Roxas said his tone hinting at aggravation, "And if you don't wake up now, I'm gonna eat 'em all." With that Roxas left the room, hoping to add emphasis to his threat._

_"No!" Sora cried as he scrambled out of bed. "Not the waffles!" The brunet almost fell down the stairs as he rushed to save his favourite food from his blond twin._

_"Told you I could get him faster than you." Roxas said to the boys' elder brother Cloud. "I know all the tricks." The tall blond laughed._

_"I would've just filled the bath tub up with cold water and thrown him into it." Cloud replied to the younger blond. The two laughed as Sora sat down at the table and filled his plate with waffles, pouting. _

_"You're both mean." Sora stated before taking a bite from his waffle, which was now drowning in a mixture of icing sugar, and syrup. "Jeeze, eating my waffles. I'll get him for even thinking about it." The trio ate their breakfast quietly, all enjoying their mothers magnificent cooking. Just as the eldest of the three began to stand a woman's voice called from somewhere outside. _

_"Cloud, can you give the twins a ride to school today? I have to cater for a wedding this morning and I won't have time." _

_"But Mom, I'm not old enough to drive legally yet." Cloud called back to his mother._

_"It's no big deal honey, if it makes you feel better, take your motorcycle through the side streets or something." She replied._

_"Alright. Thanks for breakfast." He said, knowing that she would never give up, she would just leave. Cloud loved their mother, but sometimes she was a little to whimsical. "Okay boys, you get to clean up today! Roxas put the dishes in the dishwasher, Sora clear the table, and when I say clear it I mean wash all of the syrup off of it too. I don't want to have to deal with it after school again."_

_The twins did as Cloud had asked, for fear of the consequences. The last time he had told Sora to clear the table after having waffles, all Sora did was clear the table, he didn't wash off the syrup that had spilt off of his plate, onto the table. Later that day Cloud had been working on a project for school only to realize too late, that the table was covered with partially dried up puddles of sticky goo, that he knew had been left over from Sora's breakfast. That even resulted in Cloud forcing Sora to clean his room for a month._

_Once Cloud returned to the kitchen he inspected the work and sent his two younger brothers to finish getting ready for school. The twins rushed upstairs and Cloud picked up the phone._

_"Hello, Leonheart residence, Squall speaking." The voice on the other line, said monotonously._

_"Yo, I need your help. Mom says I have to take the twins to school, and I'm not going to triple on my bike, so can you bring yours over and give me a hand? Cloud said, getting right to the point._

_"Oh. Yeah, sure. I'll be there in 10." Thus the conversation was over. A phone call between Cloud and Squall rarely lasted more than three minutes._

_When Sora and Roxas had returned to their room, they noticed that their mother had picked their clothes for the day. Almost identical outfits consisting of white t-shirts and white shorts. The difference in the t-shirts, were the small letters on the right side, and the pictures on the back, Roxas's being an elaborate picture of a dragon, and Sora's _

_a picture of Sponge Bob. The two got ready, brushed their teeth, then returned to the kitchen. Squall was standing in the doorway, his arm folded across his chest in their usual position. He smiled slightly as he saw them in their matching white outfits._

_"Okay. Let's blow this popsicle stand!" That was Sora, he watched far too many movies. _

_They four made their way outside, and onto the motorcycles. Roxas with Cloud, and Sora with Squall. Here's where we mention that even back then Cloud and Squall shared the unruly habit of going far too fast. The trip took less than 10 minutes, and it was usually a 15 minute drive. The two elder boys, helped the twins off of their motorcycles, removed their helmets, and sent them off to school. They watched the young boys walk into the school, just to make sure they were fine, and then shared a grin. With identical smirks on their faces they suited up and raced off in the direction of their own school._

_The twins made their way into their classroom talking animatedly about the ride they had just received. Kairi, one of Sora's friends, looked worried. She was always worried about something. Someday she was going to be way over the top, seriously. Mind you Roxas's friend Olette wasn't looking much better than Kairi. _

_"Come on!" Sora said trying to get Kairi to calm down, "It's not like it's never happened before." The small redhead paled at this comment and Sora simply gave her a hug. "We're fine!" he stuck his arms out for emphasis. "See all in one piece!" Roxas was starting to get tired of all the worrying so glancing around he noticed everyone's favourite silver haired genious._

_"Hey look, it's Riku!" He smiled, this comment had effectively shifted the attention off of psychotic brothers to the silver haired boy waving arrogantly from the window. Yes he was even arrogant when he was 11. It probably started in preschool when some teenager, who had be working there at the time, told one of her friends that she thought Riku'd be _sexy _when he was older. Not that they knew what it meant at the time, but even a kid can tell when something is good._

_Will all of the attention on Riku, Roxas was free to do what ever he wanted for the time being. He sat down at his table and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. The piece of paper was a half coloured picture torn out of a colouring book. Roxas leaned over and took a pack of crayons out of his twin's desk. Laughing to himself he began to colour his picture. After 10 minutes or so, Roxas heard the classroom door open, curious he looked to see if it was their teacher. It was that very moment Roxas would have nightmares about for a long time afterwards, that moment that Roxas's life changed._

_As soon as Roxas locked eyes with the mysterious person in the doorway he wished he hadn't, he wished he could have been standing beside Sora, bragging to Riku about the awesome trip to school on a motorcycle. That single wish was the one thing the small blue-eyed blond would've traded almost anything for at that second, the second his eyes came in contact with the devilish green ones in the doorway. Now Roxas was terrified, he didn't even think there was a way for him to be any more scared then he already was. Until the boy in the doorway stepped into the light, flashing that evil, plotting, toothy grin right at Roxas. That was when he screamed. It was all the poor innocent blond could do. _

_The attention had shifted onto Roxas now, all of his classmates huddling around him, Sora trying to get him to calm down. With Sora standing there his screams of terror were reduced to shakes. With all of the class around Roxas, Riku was left with a good look at the 'attacker', the boy with the devilish green eyes, and the wild red hair. Riku glared at him before turning his attention to the poor dishevelled Roxas._

_It was in those few moments, the first moments of ever meeting Roxas, the moments ending with a scream, that Axel knew who his new best friend was going to be._

.:---------------------:.

I shudder to think about that day too often. The look in his eyes, it was seriously terrifying. I'm not even joking! What would you have done if you, the picture of innocence, had been sitting minding your own business, then all of a sudden you look up and the thing from your nightmares is staring you down!

* * *

Okay so I hope you actually enjoyed that chapter!

It is currently un-edited, my beta is at school!

I'm sorry that my first person writing is crap.

I think I'll progress with the rest of the story third person.

Thank you for reading! Review are appreciated!

May the force be with you!

oathkeeper.x.oblivion


End file.
